


Greenhouse Effect

by Okami01



Series: Felix Week2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Academy Era, Acceptance, Felix Week (Fire Emblem), Gen, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Byleth puts Felix and Dedue on gardening duty together. Felix  finaily kind of conveys his feelings. Prompt for Felix week- Sword and Shield
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Dedue Molinaro
Series: Felix Week2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Greenhouse Effect

Byleth tells Felix and Dedue to go sort out there feelings. Dedue is like it's fine. He's used to people hating him. Felix is like I don't hate you, just your ideals

____________.

Felix and Dedue have been together for thirty minutes now and neither of them has said a word. In fact, the last sound Felix heard was Byleth telling him,  
" Go help him. Go talk to him."

Not that Byleth was in charge of Felix. He'd only gone because he was tired of his persistent asking. 

Felix didn't know what to say to Dedue. Even though Byleth said the words would come out because deep down, Felix knew how he felt. 

It was a waste of time. It didn't matter. He'd only said the truth anyway. There he was helping him with the plants. Not that he knew what he was doing. He feared- no, Felix wasn't afraid. He didn't want to seem useless. Especially if  
he was going to be stuck here on gardening duty, he at least wanted to help. So that they'd be done as soon as possible. 

" Dedue," Felix finally says working up the nerve.

" Yes?"

He lost it again. 

" You pull out these little ones, right?"

"Yes."

Felix groans internally. No, that wasn't what he was supposed to say. What he wanted to say.

" Though I'm surprised you're not calling me his highness's dog again."

Felix tenses as he pulls a weed out from the ground. 

" A Boar and a Dog, It's true." Felix throws his clump of weeds into the bucket and stares at Dedue when he isn't looking. " What other reason would you have for staying by his side."

" I owe him my life."

All the blood goes to his head and Felix practically growls. " You shouldn't owe anyone anything. He saved your life. So what? We all save each other's lives on the battlefield all the time and you don't make any undying blood oaths to them." 

The words are tense and angry in the air. Much like Felix's shoulders. Now.he wishes he could take them back. Stay away from the greenhouse and stay in the training hall. Felix should be training in his sword techniques. Not yelling and pulling weeds.

Dedue is still unnervingly calm. An unrealistic hopeful part of Felix thinks that Dedue might not have. Unfortunately, he has.

" It's not the same thing and you should know that. "

Felix takes a step forward. " I don't. The Boar's cause shouldn't be your own. It shouldn't matter. You shouldn't have to go down whatever path he's chosen because of some intangible promise that you made years ago. You aren't made of stone. You must have your own desires and wants besides Dimitri's happiness too."

He doesn't know why he's saying those things. It shouldn't matter anyway to Felix, what's become of Dedue's life. But maybe it might after all.

" Felix-" Dedue looks angry now. And maybe there's a petty part of Felix that is happy about it.

He's weirdly out of breath now, but he keeps talking.

" You're here. Even though everyone hates Duscur. Even now. And I- I'm tired of it. It isn't fair and it's wrong." Felix doesn't even know what he's talking about anymore. But he's so sick of it. Of thinking about Glenn. And Dimitri. Of tragedies and duties and obligations.

His voice is raw from his sudden outburst. He's shaking and his stomach is heaving. There's a sudden wetness in his eye and scratches at his face to keep it away. 

" Felix," Dedue says. He's so much more irritatingly tall then Felix. But he doesn't look up so there's just an image of Dedue's watery chest. 

" I can't- I can't…. he forces himself and tries to breathe. " I shouldn't have told-" he chokes back a sob. He's being ridiculous. 

Dedue places one of his hands on Felix's shoulder. " Sit," and Felix is practically forced to comply. But with the strength leaving his body he doesn't have much of a choice. " Breathe."

" It's alright."

" No, it's not." 

Dedue sighs. " No, it's not."

Dedue sits down next to him. Felix looks at the ground because he can't stand that this happened. He isn't supposed to be breaking down in the middle of the greenhouse.

" Felix, I'm not some mindless killing automation. But I will do what his highness asks me to, whenever he does."

Felix wants to scream. He settles for a quiet growl. 

" You are mistaken though. I have my likes and desires. And I know that not everyone here likes me. That some are wary of my very presence. It's good to know that there are people around who care."  
He smiles and Felix makes the mistake of looking and he has to look away again. Cheeks already red enough in embarrassment. Gods, he's being such a fool. It's nearly unbearable and he wants to run away. 

" I don't care," he manages to say.

" Of course."

Felix wipes his tears on his sleeve and sighs. The flowers are beautiful. They smell nice. Though Felix doesn't know much about flowers, if not anything at all.

Dedue glances at a bucket full of weeds.   
" Most people hate weeds, simply because that's what they are. A weed has no control over itself. When it shows up amongst flowers it saps their strength. So they need to be pulled."

" I didn't ask for a gardening lesson." 

" If you plant weeds somewhere else. Sometimes they can grow. Sometimes plants need a little help and sometimes they can grow on their own

" Which means?" Felix crosses his arms  
" I just don't want you to die for ideals that don't matter. Someone… already did that and it was enough."

" Then we'll get stronger and we won't have to worry anymore. Though we may never be able to do enough, we should do all that we can."

" I guess." 

And maybe, deep down, Felix is happy about that.

"His highness has that you used to be emotional as a child."

Felix springs up suddenly with a groan. " I'm not- ugh… I'm going to get more fertilizer."

Maybe he doesn't hate greenhouse duty after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Felix Week! Thanks for reading! I haven't gotten paat their c support but I really needed to write this for some reason   
> @Tavitay on Twitter


End file.
